Juegos de rol
by MrRayney
Summary: Ellos simplemente querían experimentar nuevas sensaciones a la hora de demostrarse su amor ¿Que mejor forma que con un juego de rol?. Una historia de romance con algo de humor. Contiene BBRae y RobStar.


_**The Role of Love**_

_**Escrito por Sir Alwick**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Segunda traducción de los One-Shot de Sir Alwick, este sin lugar a dudas es uno de los trabajos de este escritor que más me gustan, espero lo disfruten.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juegos de Rol<strong>_

Los brazos de la mujer de pelo violeta se cruzaron desafiantemente frente a su pecho. Dándose vuelta sobre sus talones se quedó observando de frente la pared de su habitación, lejos del hombre de color verde que se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de ella, el cual estaba con los brazos colgando inútilmente en los costados.

—Solo tienes que marcharte— Comento la mujer, quien se obligó a si misma a poner la mayor cantidad de odio y repulsión en su tono de voz.

—No— Respondió el hombre de inmediato —.No esta vez…no hasta que hayamos hablado sobre esto—

—No hay nada de qué hablar—

—Yo…yo creo que lo hay—

El hombre verde dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante, cerrando la brecha que había entre él y la mujer que tenía delante de él. Con algo de nerviosismo comenzó a jugar con sus dedos un momento y acto seguido se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza. La mujer de cabello violeta, intuyendo esa vacilación, movió un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para mirarlo por encima del hombro.

— ¿Y bien?— Pregunto ella un tanto expectante.

—Bueno…— Respondió el hombre verde tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas —.Esta bien, dime… ¿Qué es lo que piensas acerca de mí?—

Bufando la mujer de cabello violeta una vez decidió observar detenidamente a la pared y comento — Creo que sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de ti, te encuentro inmaduro, molesto e infantil—

El hombre verde dio otro pequeño paso hacia adelante y respondió —Eso es algo que sé muy bien, pero… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?—

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando—

—Yo creo que lo sabes muy bien. Simplemente tú no quieres admitirlo—

Por un momento el silencio se apodero de la habitación y la mujer de cabello violeta parecía estar reflexionando sobre lo que diría a continuación. Finalmente soltó un leve suspiro. Los hombros de la mujer temblaron y ella finalmente decidió darle una respuesta al hombre verde que se encontraba detrás de ella, hablo con una voz cansada y que daba a entender que se había rendido.

—Por favor…solo déjame en paz—

El hombre verde dio un paso hacia adelante

—No— Respondió él —No lo hare—

El hombre verde ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca para tocarla en ese momento. Con nerviosismo, levanto su mano temblorosamente y la coloco en el hombro de la mujer. Su toque la hizo temblar levemente en un principio, pero después de unos momentos podía sentir como la mujer comenzaba a relajarse, suavemente con su otra mano el la tomo del hombro opuesto y comenzó a darle vuelta para que pudiera mirarlo. Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, el hombre quien estaba cada momento más nervioso, coloco dulcemente sus palmas en las mejillas de la mujer. Lento pero seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, el hombre intento cerrar la brecha que había entre sus labios, haciendo todo lo posible para que sus labios se juntaran a pesar de su malestar. Estaba nervioso, pero él no estaba decidido a parar todo esto, mirando a los ojos de la mujer violeta pudo ver que ella también compartía su malestar. Estaban a tan solo unos milímetros de aquel beso, sin embargo, la mujer rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

—No— Dijo la mujer, zafándose del agarre y una vez más alejándose hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación—…No…no puedo hacerlo—

— ¿Eh?— Pregunto el hombre verde bastante confundido.

—No puedo seguir haciendo esto….no es algo que este destinado a suceder—

—Oh— Respondió el hombre. Una pausa incomoda se hizo cargo nuevamente de la situación, con nerviosismo el hombre verde se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza. Miro al suelo sin saber que más poder decir.

Dándose cuenta del nerviosismo del hombre verde, la mujer de cabello violeta movió un poco su cabeza para poder verlo sobre su hombro, hizo una pequeña pausa y se dio la vuelta por completo. Ahora estaban frente a frente, la mujer de cabello violeta simplemente lo miro y espero su respuesta en silencio.

El hombre de piel verde no sabía que decir a continuación y una pausa incomoda se hizo cargo de la situación, finalmente tras unos minutos decidió intentar hablar.

—Yo…uh…— Tartamudeo el hombre verde —Yo…yo…—

Lo intento, de verdad intento decir algo, cualquier cosa para romper ese incomodo silencio, pero cada vez que intentaba formar palabra alguna, sentía un enorme malestar, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, finalmente se dio cuenta que no podía más, que todo lo que había hecho había sido completamente inútil.

—Yo…yo no creo que pueda seguir con esto— Hablo con desanimo el hombre de piel verde.

Acto seguido camino hacia la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, encorvando sus hombros y colocando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

La mujer de cabellos violetas al ver como el hombre verde se daba completamente por vencido, se sorprendió.

—Oh— Respondió la mujer soltando un suspiro de decepción y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos por un momento, finalmente se dio cuenta que no había nada más por hacer y con un rápido movimiento, se quitó la peluca violeta que ocultaba su cabello rojizo natural que le llegaba por la más allá de la cintura —Pero…era esto lo que tu querías ¿No?—

Por un momento el joven no sabía que responder, pero primero decidió quitarse las falsas orejas puntiagudas que lanzo al piso, se froto un poco la mejilla con una servilla para poder quitarse el maquillaje de color verde que cubría su rostro.

—Bueno…— Respondió finalmente el joven —Veras, Star. Cuando te dije que deberíamos intentar un juego de rol…debo decir que…esto no es exactamente en lo que estaba pensando—

—Pero, Robin— Dijo Starfire mientras desabrochaba el broche de la capa azul —. Fuiste tú el que me comento sobre este "juego de rol" el cual era asumir diferente identidades con el fin de experimentar una historia de amor—

—Sí, lo se…básicamente esa es la idea— Respondió Robin.

—Y la historia de amor entre nuestros queridos amigos Chico Bestia y Raven…es tan hermosa—

Frotándose la parte superior de su cuello, Robin observo el suelo nerviosamente mientras se obligaba a decir —.Si…lo sé—

—Solo pensé que esos papeles serian perfectos para poder jugar. Y como los conocemos tan bien, pensé que sería fácil asumir sus identidades— Dijo la princesa mirando a Robin con preocupación—. Yo…lo siento mucho si la elección de los papeles te hizo sentir incomodo— Dijo Starfire con tristeza —.Tan solo quería hacerte feliz—

Robin sintió una leve punzada de culpabilidad y decido entonces envolver a Starfire en un amoroso abrazo.

—Todo está bien, Star— Dijo Robin profundizando el abrazo —No importa, al final de cuentas, todo lo que necesito es que estés aquí a mi lado—

Robin se inclinó un poco para poder darle un suave y amoroso beso a la princesa Tamaraneana. Después de un rato se separaron y Starfire le sonrió cálidamente.

—Y todo lo que necesito es lo mismo— Respondió Starfire en voz baja.

Después de un minuto de silencio mientras disfrutaban de la cálida compañía del uno al otro, una vez más sus labios se encontraron. Al principio los besos fueron dulces y amorosos, pero pronto se volvieron más intensos y cálidos. La joven princesa comenzó a soltar suaves gemidos de pasión, mientras el joven vigilante comenzó a bajarse su cremallera y a quitarse el cinturón. La ropa voló con rapidez y cayó al suelo sin ninguna clase de preocupación, finalmente lo único que vestían era su ropa interior.

—Richard— Le llamo Starfire dulcemente entre besos.

— ¿Si?— Respondió el joven mientras movía su mano al abdomen de la chica Tamaraneana.

—Si aún estas interesado en probar esto del juego de rol, tengo otra idea en mente—

Haciendo una ligera pausa, Robin observo fijamente los magníficos ojos de color esmeralda de Starfire. Dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y le sonrió.

—Está bien, ¿Qué tienes en mente?— Pregunto Robin.

Entonces con una sonrisa observo como Starfire se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia el enorme armario de la habitación. Rodando sobre su espalda, Robin coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza y observo el techo. La verdad no le importaba mucho lo que sea que Starfire tuviera planeado, por el momento, él estaba tan enamorado de su princesa que nada en estos momentos podría arruinar este momento.

— ¿Qué te parece?— Pregunto Starfire de repente.

Dándose la vuelta, Robin se limitó a ver dónde se encontraba Starfire quien se encontraba delante del armario abierto. Inmediatamente al ver los trajes que Starfire le estaba mostrando, sus ojos se agrandaron de temor y parecía que estaba a punto de darle un paro cardiaco. El chico maravilla estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para declinar la oferta de Starfire, finalmente lo único que podía decir fue lo siguiente.

—No. Por supuesto que no— Fueron las palabras dichas por Robin.

—Está bien— Respondió con simpleza Starfire.

Ella simplemente colgó de nuevo los trajes en el armario y rápidamente regreso a la cama para acostarse al lado de Robin.

A medida que comenzaron a hacer el amor esa noche, Robin no podía evitar sentir una leve pisca de remordimiento por la forma en la que se había negado a la sugerencia de Starfire. Ciertamente, él no tenía deseo alguno de vestirse con ese traje de murciélago, pero no podía dejar de pensar que hubiera sido interesante ver a su diosa Tamaraneana vestida con ese apretado disfraz de gato.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>Voy a admitir que la primera vez que lei esta historia, estaba bastante sorprendido de que Chico Bestia se rindiera tan fácilmente y al final resulto ser todo esto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<p>

Los comentarios son bienvenidos y apreciados, comenten que tal les pareció esta historia.


End file.
